


Sugawara & Terushima

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugawara & Terushima

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.  
“It is night. You may go.”

 

Terushima was worried. Nervous as well, like all other Omegas, but mostly worried. There was no rule concerning Omega’s or Alpha’s chastity, but it was commonly accepted that both would be virgins when came the Mating Night. After all, it happened while they were still young and they had no contraception device before they mated, meaning fooling around could have serious consequences – mostly for Omegas if he was being honest.

Not that he regretted entrusting his virginity to Sugawara, it had been a pleasurable – and thrilling – experience for them both, but what if his mate wasn’t too glad about his Omega not being a virgin? It was known Alphas were jealous and territorial, after all. Well, it didn’t change the fact that he was glad he knew where he was going with all this Mating Night thing, unlike other Omegas. But he was worried.

Thinking about it, it really had been imprudent to fuck with an Alpha before being mated – though Sugawara had assured him that should anything happen, he would take responsibility. They had both been lucky their little fun together had no real consequence. It was half their luck, half their precautions, he guessed. A carefully picked day, and no knotting. He still remembered vividly how much he had wanted Sugawara to seal their bond with his knot and his bite, and how hard it had been for the Alpha to pull out before they knotted.

Okay maybe recalling those precise memories wasn’t the best thing to do when he was supposed to hide in the forest and wait for an Alpha to find him. He wondered who it would be, out of all the Alphas. Maybe he did have a few preferences. And _maybe_ he did have a clear inclination for Suga. But there was no way Sugawara would be his Alpha, he was too perfect for that. Perhaps Kiyoko? He didn’t know how he felt about Alpha women, but Kiyoko was definitely pretty. _And_ absolutely not interested in him.

He shook his head, scratching his undercut. He was still standing in the middle of the forest and Alphas could arrive at any moment now: he had to hide. Well, he didn’t really want to, to be honest. They were supposed to find a mate thanks to their scent, right? So his mate should come straight to him… There was also the calm of the place where he stood – day birds had gone to sleep, but the night ones weren’t up yet, and it seemed like the whole forest was slowly drifting into sleep. He wasn’t used to be calm, but here he felt at peace. He didn’t remember ever feeling so at peace. He slid against a tree and sat between its roots, closing his eyes.

“I don’t know how many Alphas passed by you, but you sure know how to stay calm and hide your smell”, a voice said above him.

His eyes snapped open: the night was settled down, and given the cold he felt on his bare skin, it was the middle of it. So he had fallen asleep, then? He had been startled by the voice, but he realized he still was comfortable, at peace. So it was his Alpha, hovering over him like this? The smell definitely soothed him and he wasn’t afraid anymore. His body knew this scent. He heard a little scratching noise and soon a little flame appeared.

“Suga”, he gasped, surprised.

The silver-haired Alpha smiled.

“I knew it was you. I think I’ve known since the first moment I proposed to experiment with you.”

Terushima stood up and wiped the leaves and dirt from his clothes. It made sense, if he thought about it. Sugawara slowly linked their fingers together.

“We should go and find a nest”, he said slowly, as if tasting the words on his tongue, “because this time I’m definitely giving you what you wanted.”

Terushima shuddered at the words – contrary to his appearance, Sugawara was a mischievous little shit whose dirty talk could get anyone on their knees for him, and he knew it. He knew it and he used it. The Omega gasped loudly when Sugawara pressed his smaller frame against him – he might be younger but he was still taller – and he felt the hard outline of the Alpha’s cock pressing against him, and flashes of memories clouded his mind. Of course Sugawara was his Alpha. He needed an Omega lewd enough to indulge him, playful enough to bite back and gentle enough to match his kindness. And though Terushima was a bit of a punk, he definitely did match Sugawara.

Walking through the forest, they finally arrived to one of the nests. Terushima grabbed the small cage filled with ladybugs to light everything and observed their mating nest: it was a huge cocoon made of branches, filled with leaves, wool and feather, along with a blanket. Terushima started to climb in, startling when Sugawara playfully slapped his ass. He turned to stare at him, and his heart thumped when he saw his bright smile. He flopped down in the nest, grabbed Sugawara’s collar and roughly pulled him inside, immediately kissing him.

He didn’t know if he was glad of his manoeuvre or mad, because Sugawara was now between his legs and rutting against him, his tongue skilfully dancing with his own, moaning with each swipe of his piercing against his lips. He had threaded his fingers into Suga’s hair – it was soft and supple – and pulled him close, slowly rocking his hips against him. He thought for a second about how awkward it had to be for all other Omegas and Alphas, about how comfortable they were together, but quickly forgot everything about it when Sugawara pulled away a bit, nipped at his jaw and slid a finger against his crotch.

The Alpha gasped, going back to kissing him.

“Oh my God Teru you’re already so wet your pants are damp”, he moaned against his mouth, and Terushima realized that _indeed_ he was dripping so much a large part of his underwear was soaked now – his body reacted just like it did during his heat, except he _wasn’t._  
“Because I know how good you’ll be to me”, he replied cheekily, nuzzling Sugawara’s cheek.

He practically ripped off his clothes and the night air was cold on his heated skin as he slowly laid in the nest, and Sugawara’s eyes were dark and wide, his scent alluring and dominating. The Alpha’s hands slid on his body, making him shiver and bite back his whines as he wanted more, more, just _more_ and Suga wouldn’t give it to him. He gasped, almost crying out, when his Alpha cupped his crotch and languidly stroke him, his eyes gleaming as he watched the pre-cum pooling on his stomach.

“You smell so good, Yuuji”, Sugawara murmured. “So, so good…”

Terushima shivered at the use of his birth name, his hands darting out to grab his Alpha and pull him closer, but Sugawara deftly avoided his fingers and grabbed his hips. The noise Terushima made when the Alpha started to lap at his entrance dripping fluids was nowhere near human. His toes curled as he tried to form a coherent thought, his fingers raking the nest and closing on nothing but fluffy feathers. He moaned loudly when Suga’s fingers breached him along with his tongue, sliding easily with the abundance of slick and crooking in his sweet spot, his whole body jolting in pleasure.

“Suga”, he rasped, and it didn’t sound like his voice.  
“It’s Koushi for you, darling”, Sugawara answered and he could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Koushi please, I can’t take it anymore”, he begged, trying to escape the wondrous grasp of his lover.

The Alpha gently lowered his hips and crawled on top of him, heated skin against heated skin, both their bodies shining slightly with the thin layer of perspiration. Terushima growled when the fabric of Sugawara’s clothes scraped his skin, and the Alpha chuckled, a low, deep sound so unlike him. He fumbled a second with it, shimmed out of his pants and underwear, his heavy cock now resting between Terushima’s legs, who took a sharp inhale.

“Please”, Terushima murmured softly, and Sugawara bent down to kiss him tenderly, and it might have been the sweetest kiss they ever had. The Omega gasped in Koushi’s mouth when his Alpha slowly entered him, and though the touch wasn’t foreign, his memories paled in comparison to the feeling. Instinctively, he locked his ankles on the back of Sugawara’s thighs, gasping with each slow and shallow thrust. He could hear Sugawara’s low groans, their fingers intertwined as they resumed their kissing. When he felt used to the feeling, Terushima started to thrust back, coaxing his mate deeper each time, until they reached a maddened pace that didn’t let them catch their breath. He cried out when the knot sealed their embrace, more pleasurable than everything he had imagined, and came with his Alpha as Suga bit his neck savagely.

Panting, holding on tightly to each other, they slowly came down from their height and Terushima reciprocated the bite, feeling something bloom in his chest as he watched the teeth marks on his Alpha’s body. They belonged there. They belonged together. Smiling, his ruffled Sugawara’s hair as they fell asleep.

They woke up late in the morning, still pressed close to each other, blood pulsing through their mating bites. Terushima felt himself blush under his mate’s tender gaze, as Koushi’s fingers worshipped the body sprawled under him.

“I promise”, the Alpha whispered.  
“You promise what?”  
“That I will love you”, he added with a smile.

Terushima chuckled through their kiss. Yes, Nature knew what she did when she gave him Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Still six pairings to go and an extra chapter to peer into their lives a while later! I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com. (Also if you have characters/pairings to suggest that I haven't thought of, you are welcome!)


End file.
